Icarly Ibetray relationships
by Icarlyspamfan
Summary: Icarly got creddie they got spam what els is in the pot?


**Monday**

"Guess what today is," Freddie says to Carly in the Shay apartment with Spencer, Sam, and Carly in the room.

* * *

><p>" It's me and Carly's 4 month anniversary!," happily says Freddie.<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone claps.<p>

* * *

><p>"Aww baby you don't have to make a big deal," says Carly.<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie comes next to Carly and says " But I want to I love you".<p>

* * *

><p>Freddie and Carly kiss for about 10 seconds.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam and Spencer watch as Carly and Freddie kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>"How long have we been dating?" asks Sam to Spencer.<p>

* * *

><p>"Uhh 2 or 3 months," Spencer says.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam leans on Spencer and hangs on to his waist with her head laid on his shoulder.<p>

* * *

><p>" What do you want to do for our 4 month anniversary?" says Freddie.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's go to a nice sweet restaurant," Says Carly.<p>

* * *

><p>"When and what time?" says Freddie.<p>

* * *

><p>"Umm 8:00p.m tomorrow. Spencer, Sam wanna come with us and have a double date?" says Carly.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer and Sam looked surprised that she asked them to go their date.<p>

* * *

><p>" Sure we'd loved to!" says Spencer.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good. Sam and Freddie you should go home because it's late and I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight." says Carly.<p>

* * *

><p>Carly walks up to her bedroom and sleeps.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer kisses Sam goodbye and Sam and Freddie leave the Shay apartment.<p>

**Tuesday**

After school, Sam and Carly go to the mall and buy dresses for dinner tonight.

* * *

><p>Sam buys a long hot-pink dress, Carly buys a light pink mini dress that is up to her thighs without arm straps with a tight low cut making her boobs look bigger.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer and Freddie haven't seen them with their dresses on yet.<p>

* * *

><p>Carly and Sam text their boyfriends to meet them at Dinner Dates All You Can Eat.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer and Freddie receive the text and Spencer drives Freddie to the restaurant.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam and Carly sit across each other talking to each other about when Spencer and Freddie will get here.<p>

* * *

><p>Soon enough Spencer and Freddie come and find Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer compliments on Sam's outfit and Freddie does on Carly's dress.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer orders 16 cups of wine just for himself since Carly, Sam, and Freddie, aren't old enough.<p>

* * *

><p>"This is going to be the best day ever! I love my brother Spencer! I love my best friend Sam! And I love my best boyfriend I could ever have.. Freddie!" announces Carly.<p>

* * *

><p>Everybody looks at each other with a big smile on their face.<p>

* * *

><p>Carly's cell phone rings.<p>

* * *

><p>"Spencer it's our dad!" says Carly in a happy voice.<p>

* * *

><p>Carly steps out of the restaurant and awensers her phone.<p>

* * *

><p>25 minutes passes.<p>

* * *

><p>"Where's carly" says Sam.<p>

* * *

><p>"Is she still talking to her dad?" says Freddie.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll go check and see if she's ok. She's my little sister it's my job," says Spencer.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer gets up and leaves the table leaving Sam and Freddie alone.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer goes outside to find carly.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer finds carly's phone-broken.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer wonders if something bad happened.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer goes around the restaurant.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer notices Carly's purse.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer keeps walking until he finds the back corner of the restaurant.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer finds Carly crying with her makeup smeared.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's wrong sis?" Spencer says.<p>

* * *

><p>Carly screams and cries loudly and slaps Spencer's shoe.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer sits next to Carly.<p>

* * *

><p>"What happened to dad? What did he say?" says Spencer.<p>

* * *

><p>Carly stands up and looks at Spencer in the eye.<p>

* * *

><p>" You… are… not… my… brother…" says Carly in tears.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer is in shock.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer calls his dad with his cell and tries to clear this out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wow.. It turns out our dad isn't our dad…we are orphans. We aren't even brother and sister and we have a fake dad with no mom. This is a terrible night" Spencer says.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer and Carly hugged each other and cried<p>

* * *

><p>"We better go back to the restaurant. Sam and Freddie been waiting for a long time." says Spencer.<p>

* * *

><p>Carly agrees and they both enter the restaurant.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer tells Sam and Freddie not to mention what is wrong with her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Carly it's ok me sam and you brother spencer will always be here for you" says Freddie.<p>

* * *

><p>Carly runs out the restaurant crying and screaming.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer pounds his head on the table and Sam pets Spencer's head<p>

* * *

><p>"What did i say?" says Freddie.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well our dad told us we aren't brother and sister and that we are orphans so basiclly our dad is just an old pedophile who raised 2 kids and a lie!" Spencer says angrily.<p>

* * *

><p>"Forget this lets just go home" says Sam<p>

* * *

><p>"We can't just leave without paying" says Freddie<p>

* * *

><p>Sam steals Freddie's credit card and uses it to pay for the dinner.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer drives Sam and Freddie to their apartment.<p>

* * *

><p>Carly is in her room yelling and screaming and crying.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well i'm going to my apartment now... good luck and goodnight Spencer." says Freddie while leaving the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer shoves a pillow in his face.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam grabs Spencers pillow and throws it in the kitchen then she pulls spencer off the couch.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sam this really isn't a good time i think you should leave...now" Spencer demands.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey i'm just trying to help. I don't like seeing my boyfriend acting like this. It hurts me to ya know." says Sam<p>

* * *

><p>"Well your not. This is a very difficult time for me and Carly and if you don't understand that you should leave." Spencer says seriously.<p>

* * *

><p>"If there is one thing i know how to calm a guy down is this..." Sam says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sam you'r not gunna calm me down by-" Spencer says<p>

* * *

><p>Sam cutting him off "Let's have sex."<p>

* * *

><p>Sam removes her clothes in front of Spencer.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer, like any guy would fall for boobs any day.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer and Sam do it on the couch.<p>

* * *

><p>Carly can hear the moaning but Carly puts on her ipod and puts it no max and listens to very depressed music.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day Carly wakes up in a happy mood<p>

* * *

><p>"You know what Spencer,let's just be friends and let this brother and sister thing aside and never talk about it again ok?" Carly says.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer agrees.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam walks in.<p>

* * *

><p>"Wad up my peeps" Sam says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey perfect puckett" Spencer says.<p>

* * *

><p>Carly giggles.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yo Spence i got something that will ease the mind for ya both" Sam says.<p>

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Carly and Spencer both say.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam thinks about telling them it's crack but instead she figures to lie.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's sugar ya sugar so you need to melt the sugar and then do what you want with it! Later" Sam says while she throws the bag of "sugar" to Spencer<p>

* * *

><p>Sam leaves before they find out its crack.<p>

* * *

><p>"Should we try the sugar?" Spencer says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sure" Carly says.<p>

* * *

><p>They both tried the "sugar" and they both started realizing they don't care about them being brother or sister they are in love!<p>

* * *

><p>"Carly" Spencer says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Spencer" Carly says.<p>

* * *

><p>They both look at eachother stairing eachother in the eye.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer pulls Carly towards him and Carly begins to make out with him.<p>

* * *

><p>"I think im in love with you" Spencer says.<p>

* * *

><p>"I think im in love with you also" Carly says.<p>

* * *

><p>They begin making out on the couch.<p>

* * *

><p>15mins later they are still making out on the couch and Sam and Freddie walk in.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam and Freddie both scream!<p>

* * *

><p>They couldn't believe what they saw...Spencer and Carly...making out...on the couch!<p>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me Spencer but aren't i your girlfriend?" Sam says angrily.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer looks at Sam and passes out.<p>

* * *

><p>"Carly how could you do this to me?I thought you loved me" Freddie says.<p>

* * *

><p>"I don't know what happen!It's just sam gave us some sugar and-" Carly says<p>

* * *

><p>"DUDE! you took Sam's sugar! That's not real sugar thats crack!It's a very powerful drug!" Freddie says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sam!Is that true?" Carly says.<p>

* * *

><p>"Look i just wanted this whole thing to pass you by" Sam says defending herself.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer wakes up.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sam you drugged us?" Spencer yells.<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes because i just wanted to get this crap down and over with!I don't like you guys being depressed about this whole brother and sister thing," Sam addmits.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer Carly and Freddie give Sam dirty looks.<p>

* * *

><p>"Let's just pretend we are brother and sister and not make out with eachother or anything. Let's pretend yesterday night never happend okay?" Says Spencer.<p>

* * *

><p>"Really?Even if we have more relationship feelings than normal?" Carly says bashfully.<p>

* * *

><p>"When that stage comes again we'll talk it out" Spencer says.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam and Freddie have disbelief they would "talk it out"<p>

* * *

><p>"You promise you won't cheat on us again with Spencer or Carly?" Freddie says.<p>

* * *

><p>Spencer and Carly both agree.<p>

* * *

><p>"Can you forgive me Pretty Puckett?" Spencer says with a cheesey line.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam pushes Spencer on the couch and slaps him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Now i can forgive you" Sam says happily.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good because that really hurt!" Spencer said angrily.<p>

* * *

><p>"Freddie can you forgive me?Please" Carly says with a puppydog face.<p>

* * *

><p>"Well i just don't know..I think we need a break." Freddie says sadly.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'll have sex with you tonight" Carly says fastly.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ok i forgive you" Freddie says without a thought.<p>

* * *

><p>Everybody was back to and Sam stayed a couple as so did Carly and Freddie and Spencer and Carly never had a "Sparly" feeling ever again.<strong> The end<strong>


End file.
